Y tú, ¿quién eres?
by Ruedi
Summary: Tumbado en un extraño lugar, Shadow se pregunta, incansablemente, ¿quién es? Ella, ha venido a dejarle algo a él. Algo de parte de alguien. De ése alguien. (Shadow/Tikal)


Debería actualizar el otro fanfic, lo siento e_e Todavía lo estoy desarrollando y me está costando un poco…

Pero bueno, he estado bastante tiempo pensado en éste pequeño one-shot. El título del mismo está inspirado de un animé/manga que me gusta mucho ("Oniisama e", o "Querido hermano" en español, de la autora Ryoko Ikeda. Una serie hermosísima), en donde la protagonista siempre se preguntaba quién era un muchacho que aparecía en sus recuerdos.

Sin ir más allá, les ofrezco esto, en mi momento de inspiración. Ojalá guste…

Disclaimer: los personajes de Sonic the hedgehog no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores.

Y tú, ¿quién eres?

**Capítulo único.**

_¿Quién eres?_

La nebulosa misma lo envolvía. Acostado suavemente en un espacio blanquecino, calmo y sereno, veía una figura brillante y que otorgaba paz…

_Dime, ¿quién eres?_

Oyó pasos, pero no se pudo incorporar: aquél relajante lugar lo obligaba a permanecer tumbado allí, sin emoción alguna.

Excepto por esa figura. La oyó reír dulcemente.

_Tú… ¿quién eres?_

¿Soñaba con su pasado, tal vez? Quiso enfocar sus rubíes ojos hacia donde podía vislumbrar esa figura tan pacífica: no distinguió cabellera rubia ni ojos celestes. Mucho menos telas azules. Ni tampoco tenía apariencia humana.

Entonces… _¿quién eres?_

Se aproximaba. Lo sentía. Respiró un poco más fuerte.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó, al fin, con su grave voz cansina.

Entonces la vio: el celeste se suplantó por anaranjado. Y una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios. No, no era quién esperaba.

—Dime, ¿quién eres? —volvió a interrogar, algo impaciente.

Sintió que su cabeza, de largas y curiosas púas negras y rojas, se apoyaba en el regazo de una extraña muchacha. Su corazón se sintió relajado: sus ojos rubíes chocaron con los azules de ella. Tenía una mirada y un semblante tan angelical que no pudo evitar la sorpresa. Recobraba las emociones.

Ella rio.

_¡Dime quién eres!_

La chica, de ropas extrañas le acarició la frente. _Como si se tratase de su hermana… Como si se tratase de ella… _

Shadow sintió una libertad que no experimentaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Olvidó el dolor, el sufrimiento, el pasado, la ira…

—Dímelo, por favor… ¿Quién eres? —ya sonaba un ruego o una súplica. Algo no común en él, pero la situación lo ameritaba. Otra vez lo oyó reír y mirarlo con ternura.

—Vengo de parte de alguien que te extraña —respondió ella: ¡qué voz tan hermosa!—. Soy como tú, eterna… Pero tú perteneces al mundo de los vivos, yo… soy una híbrida de éste y el otro mundo.

La capacidad de comprensión del erizo negro se evaporó. La miraba intrigado.

—Es cierto, nunca me has visto —aclaró—. Fui una princesa echidna en la antigüedad… Hoy, sólo soy un viejo espíritu dispuesta a ayudar.

_Pero, por favor, ¡responde! ¿Quién eres?_

—Una muchacha muy amable se me apareció hace un tiempo y me dijo "si encuentras a un erizo negro, de semblante entristecido por heridas del pasado, hazle saber que lo quiero, que lo extraño y que siempre pienso él. Tú, que puedes hablar con los vivos, yo no puedo. Dile que ha sido lo más hermoso que viví"

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus comisuras. Sus pupilas, dilatadas, dejaban paso a un brillo especial en sus característicos ojos rojos: perdón, redención, culpa…

Se incorporó lentamente, sentándose, justo en frente de ella. Se secó las lágrimas con los ojos.

—Me dijo algo más "vive y deja vivir, Shadow. No tienes que cargar con la culpa de nada. Vive tu presente, sé feliz, hermano mío… ", luego, ella me sonrió y se fue —el erizo parecía haberse mudado en otra dirección, mientras oía atentamente las palabras de esa extraña—. Me ha costado encontrarte —dijo ella, divertida—. Esa chica te debe de apreciar mucho…

Ella sonrió y se hizo un silencio, en el que sólo podía oírse cómo Shadow recogía las lágrimas de sus ojos para enjugarlas.

Y sonrió. Sincero, feliz, como no lo había hecho en años...

Volvió a preguntar.

—Y tú, ¿quién eres?

Tikal lo miró, sonriente.

—Mi nombre es Tikal —respondió con lentitud—. Te he traído ese mensaje por parte de ella.

—Ya… —dijo él, simplemente.

Luego, él le puso una mano en el hombro. Ella se sorprendió.

—…Gracias… —fue lo único que dijo, muy bajo. La chica volvió a sonreír.

—De nada… ¿Shadow? —éste asintió—. Esto no es un sueño, aunque podría parecértelo. He entrado mientras dormías, llorabas. He modificado ése lúgubre escenario de dolor para traerte éste mensaje.

Shadow volvió a llorar. No sabía bien por qué. Ella le puso ambas manos en sus hombros.

—Sé cómo ella te pidió: vive, sé feliz… —y, acto seguido, precedió a abrazarlo.

Esa sensación que no recordaba, esa calidez de un abrazo que no experimentaba, ese sentimiento de vivir, de alegría, que ya había olvidado.

Y preguntó otra vez, mientras lloraba en silencio y ninguno de los dos dejaba de abrazarse.

—Dime, ¿quién eres? —la voz de él sonaba agotada, suplicante, pero feliz.

—Sólo un espíritu que ha querido aliviar tu dolor —respondió sonando comprensiva y amorosa.

—Te lo agradezco.

.-.

—_Y tú, ¿quién eres?_

—_Un ángel, Shadow. Un ángel._

Con forma de echidna, pero un ángel.

El más hermoso que su apreciada María pudo haberle mandado.

OoOoOo

e_e Ha quedado algo extraño, ¿no? Es alguito rápido que se me ha venido en mente.

Dios, ¡cómo me gusta el Shadow/Tikal! Lamento no ser una escritora "ordinaria", y que me gusten esta clase de parejas fuera del común e_e

En fin, ojalá les haya gustado.

¡Hasta otra!


End file.
